Proof
by EO4eva911
Summary: Elliot has a secret that he has yet to tell Olivia, his new partner. What if she already knows though? EO. Rated T for now. No Kathy. No Kids.
1. Friday

A/N Okay, I though up this idea of what if Elliot was a vampire? I watch way to much Buffy The Vampire Slayer. I decided I was going to write a story. Part of this idea came from the song Show Me Your Teeth by Lady Gaga. Enjoy.

The first day Elliot Stabler met Olivia Benson almost drove him to the edge. Her smell was made him ecstatic not in a good way either. He stayed as far away from her as possible.

"Elliot," called his Captain "I want you to get to know your partner. You have been avoiding her since she came here so that is what 3 months? Go up to the cribs and talk to her." He ordered glaring at Elliot who looked pissed. Olivia began walking up the stairs as Elliot slowly began to fallow.

Twenty minutes later the duo sat across from each other while sitting on the cots. Elliot sighed resisting the urge the gnash his teeth at her.

"What do you want to know about me?" Elliot chided not making eye contact with Olivia. Olivia narrowed her eyes

"I want to know what the hell your problem is with me." She growled breathing heavily.

:"It's just you are you. Your smell intoxicates me. It's actually kind of funny. You think I am this ass hole but I'm not. It's just hard to explain. Either way I will tell you here and now." Elliot inhaled "I'm a vampire Liv." He explained nervously as he concentrated on her.

"I know." She stated shrugging her shoulders casually. Elliot's eyes snapped up to meet hers in confusion.

"You know?" he asked confusingly as Olivia grinned looking at him.

"El," Olivia began moving over to sit next to him "I did some research and it's been a couple weeks since I've known." Elliot grew slightly angry and drew his upper lip back into a snarl.

"Elliot." Olivia warned doing the same thing as he. Elliot's laugh was humorless

"You think your threatening." Olivia lowered her lip and ground her teeth.

"And you are?" she prompted narrowing her eyes in anger. Elliot drew his lips back into a snarl revealing his pointed fangs. Olivia rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Prove it." Before she knew it she was pinned down to the cot and Elliot on her waist. He bent down near her ear and whispered hotly

"I'll prove it to you all night long." He then brushed his fangs roughly across her neck receiving a soft, needy moan from Olivia.

Olivia felt her stomach knot and her panties become wet. God, she knew her partner was attractive, but never thought about what it would be like in this position. What would he do if he smelled or saw her blood? Olivia bucked her hips into his and bit her lip hard enough to draw blood.

Elliot's head snapped up and his eyes immediately went to her pierced lip that was now spewing out blood. Elliot pulled his lips back into a snarl once again and closed his eyes. His thumbs found Olivia's neck and began rubbing circles receiving a loud moan. His eyes snapped open and he licked his lips.

"You don't know what you're doing to me." He moaned into Olivia's ear before growling as he felt Olivia buck her hips against his roughly.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." She growled hotly as she bit her lip once again. Elliot moaned as he slowly lowered his face to Olivia's. He softly sucked on her lip where the blood continuously came. Olivia couldn't take this teasing anymore. she turned her head away

"Elliot I am asking you right now to do whatever you want with me." She said turning back to look him directly in the eye.

"You trust me?" he asked baring his fangs and breathing heavily. Olivia nodded not trusting herself to talk. Elliot brought his lips down to Olivia's and began kissing her slowly. He resisted the urge to nip her lip to draw blood. Olivia seemed to know what he was thinking and did the most stupidest thing.

Taking out her pocket knife she flipped it open. Taking in a quick breathe Olivia cut her lip across one time before she put her knife away. Elliot almost attacked her, but restrained himself. He quickly lowered his teeth into her lip and sucked quickly, but enjoying the taste of her blood.

Once he was sure the wound had stopped bleeding he gently ran his tongue across it.

"My saliva has a special chemical in it to heal wounds." He explained before he gently got of Olivia. Olivia moaned laying there as her eyes bounced around the room. She slowly got up into sitting position as Elliot sat on the other cot across from her.

"I am just going to come out and say this. I think that was the best sexual experience I have ever had." She panted as Elliot smiled shaking his head.

"If you want to call it that." Olivia smiled and stood up heading to the door. Ellior stood up and began to fallow her down the stairs.

"Hey," Olivia paused midway on the stairs as she turned to Elliot "My Place Friday night same thing and more." She then walked down the stairs and sat down at her desk. Elliot stood partially shocked on the stairs.

A/N I think it's bad but I kind of got turned on while writing that…Reviews make Elliot and Olivia frisky :D


	2. Sex me

Friday night approached slowly, but finally came. Olivia was at her apartment and was sitting on coach in jeans and a tight black t-shirt. There was a knock at her door and she bolted for it. Looking in the peep hole she saw Elliot and she flung the door open. When they both focused there eyes one each other all hell broke lose.

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia waist as he closed the door loudly and he pushed Olivia up against it. He kissed her roughly and his fang purposely nicked her lip making it split. Olivia knew this was going to happen and she allowed it. Elliot gently massaged his tongue against her lip as he sucked the blood out of it. When Elliot heard Olivia whimper softly he knew that it was enough. He went to her neck and started sucking and he received a moan from Olivia.

"It's nice to see you too." Olivia breathed into Elliot's ear. Elliot smiled against her neck as he bucked his hips into hers. Soft music filtered throughout the apartment.

"_She's not afraid she just likes to use her night light.__  
__When she gets paid, true religion gets it all __if__ they fit right._

_She's a little bit manic; completely organic__  
__doesn't panic for the most part._

_She's old enough to know, and young enough not to say no__  
__To any chance that she gets for home plate tickets to see the Mets.__  
__Like everybody, she's in over her head,__  
__Dreads Feds, Grateful Dead, and doesn't take meds._

_She's a Gemini Capricorn__  
__Thinks all men are addicted to porn.__  
__I don't agree with her half the time,__  
__But, damn I'm glad she's mine."_

"Whenever I hear this song," Elliot began, softly nuzzling Olivia's neck "I think of you." Olivia smiled and through her head back as she closed her eyes letting the music overwhelm her.

"_Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home._

_She got the kinda strength that every man wishes he had.  
She loved Michael Jackson up until he made Bad._

_Tells me that she lives about a hundred lives,  
Scares me to death when she thinks and drives,  
Says cowboy hats make her look fat,  
and I'm so glad she's mine._

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go when I go home._

_She doesn't know the word impossible?  
Don't care where I've been and doesn't care where we're going to.  
She takes me as I am, and that ain't easy.  
She's beautiful so beautiful._

_And sometimes I think she's truly crazy.  
And I love it._

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Always meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home._

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
always meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go when I go home._

_She's not afraid; she just likes to use her night light."_

"You're something else." Elliot said to Olivia as he kissed her softly on her temple. He trailed kisses down her jaw and finally onto her lips. Olivia smiled and pushed Elliot towards her bedroom. Once they where in the cream colored room Elliot dropped Olivia onto the bed softly.

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked looking into her eyes. Olivia nodded not trusting her voice to say. That was all Elliot needed. Slowly he begin to unbutton her baby blue colored blouse, once he got it unbuttoned he slowly slid it down her arms. Olivia's breathe faltered. Elliot could hear it too. He smirked knowing the effect he had on her.

Slowly his hand traveled down her arms and went to her hips. Elliot saw her stomach muscles spasm at his touch. Never in his life had he had this affect on a human woman before. He could hear Olivia's heart pounding. The one thing he loved about being a vampire was being able to hear human's hearts pound. It was defiantly different with Olivia though. Even if he got close to her, her heart would speed up and it turned him on just to know it.

Slowly, Elliot pushed Olivia onto her back and began undoing his tie. Once that was on the floor he begun undoing his blue dress shirt. Slowly, he slid it off revealing his sculpted abs and chest. Olivia couldn't help herself as a soft moan escaped her throat. Elliot smiled and Olivia noticed his fangs.

"_Can he change me?" _ Olivia thought to herself before concentrating on Elliot who was now undoing her pants. Elliot slid them off her naturally tanned legs. Elliot marveled at Olivia in her black lace bra and panties. He decided it was his turn as he unbuckled his belt and slid of his black dress pants. Olivia moaned once again as she saw Elliot's erection.

Elliot climbed on top of Olivia and straddled her. Olivia began stroking him through his boxers and was surprised when a throaty growl escaped his throat.

"Already enough foreplay Olivia, I need you now." Elliot panted out. Olivia gladly applied as she dropped her bra and panties and Elliot his boxers. Olivia let Elliot tease her with his mouth for a little bit before he teased her with his tip. Elliot slowly entered her and began moving in and out. Olivia's cries made him go faster as his pelvic bone met hers each time. Elliot felt her tighten around him and he sped up going faster and harder each time.

"El, I'm…going…to cum." Olivia moaned out as her eyes rolled back into her head in ecstasy. Elliot felt himself ready to cum too and he gripped Olivia's hips tightly. Her eyes opened and met Elliot's as she came.

"Elliot!" her cries of pleasure pierced the air as Elliot shot into her. Elliot fell to the side breathing heavily as Olivia moved down to his still erect dick and begun sucking. Elliot gasped as her luscious lips rapped around his hard shaft. Seconds later Elliot came in her mouth. Olivia swallowed all of his cum and slowly kissed him as she massaged his penis. Olivia now making out with Elliot got on top of him and rode him over and over again.

A/N My mom would be proud. Not really. :)


End file.
